The application developed conventional cosmetic device which is discloses in FIGS. 5 and 6, and generally comprises a hollow locking member 80 which is connected to outside of the first and second barrels 82, 83. When using the second barrel 83, the locking member 80 is moved toward the first barrel 82 to disengage the toothed portion 801 of the locking member 80 from the outer threaded portion 831 of the second barrel 83. The toothed portion 801 is then engaged with the outer toothed portion 821 of the first barrel 82. When rotating the second barrel 83, the collar 923 is rotated and drives the threaded rod 921 to rotate so as to move the piston 922 to squeeze the cosmetic liquid in the second barrel 83. The first barrel 82 can be operated by the same operation processes so that the two applicators can be actuated. However, the operation to the locking member 80 to engage the toothed portion 801 of the locking member 80 with the outer threaded portion of one of the two barrels 82, 83, and then rotating the other barrel to get the cosmetic liquid can be confused by the user to unintentionally rotate the barrel that the user does not intend to use. The direction of the rotation of the barrel and the locking member are easily confused. Besides, the assembling steps of the conventional cosmetic device are complicated, especially for the connected between the first and second barrels, and the cooperation with the collar and the locking member. When one of the above mentioned parts is damaged or not aligned properly, the whole set of the cosmetic device may need to be discard, and the fabrication cost is increased.
The present invention intends to provide a cosmetic device which improves the shortcomings of the conventional cosmetic device.